This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many features of modern construction provide convenience by allowing a party to simply and easily access items from a distant location. Examples of such devices include plumbing, heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. In many of these instances, needed materials such as natural gas, electricity, water, and other items are transported from one location to another through a conduit. These conduits must be permanently attached in one location so as to support the conduit while preventing the conduit from being damaged or moved out of a desired alignment and position.
One of the ways in which this is done is through mounting devices that are mounted or secured in a desired location so as to support and maintain the stability of these devices. In mounting or securing such items there are several considerations that must be taken into account. Some of these considerations include the weight of the pipes on the roof, the weight of any associated HVAC system including evaporators or condensers that may be supported on the roof, the possible damage to the roof, and the environmental considerations in which the system will be placed. Mounting systems must have sufficient strength so as to support a designated item in a desired position and orientation upon a roof. Mounting systems must also be of a material that will not cause damage to the roof or floor, or other surface that underlies the position wherein the mounting system is placed. If damage to the surface were to occur, for example in the instance of a roof, damage to the underlying roof could cause additional damage to the interior of the building.
Various systems have attempted to address these problems. However, each of these systems has had inherent problems associated with them. One system that is employed utilizes the attachment of the tubing to wooden planks with unfinished metal clamps. This system has many limitations. One problem is that significant damage can be caused to the roofing material by wooden planks. This damage is incurred not only from the weight of materials but also by movement of the planks along the surface of the roof as the conduit connected thereto expands and contracts in response to various thermal conditions. Furthermore, in climates where the devices are exposed to water in various forms, the increased exposure to moisture causes the wood to rot and the unprotected metal to rust and therefore requires frequent replacement and repair. Another problem that exists is that the wooden planks must be shimmed or cut in order to accommodate various height and slope requirements depending upon the conduit that is being mounted. This requires that an installer not only bring all of the bulky wooden pieces and the metal connection parts with him/her onto the roof, but that he/she also bring tools with them so that they can cut, modify and construct bracing of various heights so as to allow for the proper installation of the conduits upon the designated surface.
Therefore what is needed is an improved system for mounting and placing conduits and pipes upon a building structure. What is also needed is a system and device that allows for variable forms of flexibility with pieces that are easy to carry, simple to use, and easy to install.